


Chanbaek Short Stories

by bohochan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A collection of oneshots, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohochan/pseuds/bohochan
Summary: Every time I write a short (or maybe long) chanbaek story, it will be uploaded here as a new chapter. Each chapter is a different story. You'll expect drama, fluff, fantasy, comedy, romance, horror, and more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. CB-L

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you.  
> Twitter: @bohuchan

“Thank you for coming to our fan meeting today!” Baekhyun said in a cheerful tone and the fans screamed loudly. They were on a stage located in the middle of a town square surrounded by fans and random curious people wanting to see them.

“It’s an outdoor fan meeting, so I’m not surprised that a lot of people are watching us,” Chanyeol spoke next while pointing at the huge crowd then waved at who was waving at him, making them scream louder like dying whales.

“Your new single is a big hit in South Korea!” The MC said and the fans cheered for them, chanting their names.

“Yeah, I was surprised that our song debuted first on Melon! Chanyeollie was anxious at first and—”

“You don’t need to tell them, Baekhyunnie—”

“He found out about it when our manager sent us a screenshot to our group chat while he was playing a game in the toilet—”

“Hey!”

“We heard it!” The MC laughed at the ‘TMI’ and the taller hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment causing the fans to coo at his cute reaction while some were laughing along. “Can you tell us about your song?” He requested.

“Sure,” Baekhyun nodded then looked at his partner to get a confirmation from him, “Do you want to do it?”

Chanyeol shook his head in response, “Baekhyunnie will do it.”

“Okay um...the song is about two people who keep denying their love for each other,” Baekhyun paused to glance over the other who was watching him with a smile. “But at the end, they admit their feelings and they live...a happily ever after!”

“You wrote the song together, am I right?” The MC asked.

“Yup! It is because we both have someone we love that we were able to write this beautiful song! “

The MC kept asking questions and Baekhyun answered them all confidently. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was busy staring at the smaller’s kissable cherry pouty lips while he was blabbering. It was so adorable that he did not even realize he was leaning forward, pressing his lips onto the other’s as a light peck before pulling away like nothing happened.

“A-Ah...” Baekhyun stuttered, face flushing red, looking surprised. Everyone became quiet when that scene happened, but after a few seconds they started screaming—freaking out—and the MC was giggling no stop.

“C-Chanyeollie!” He smacked his arm lightly.

“Hm?” Chanyeol snapped out from his daydream, staring down at him in confusion then frowned upon seeing his rosy cheeks, “W-What?”

“Y-You just kissed me in front of everyone!”

“O-Oh!” He almost cursed when he realized that he unconsciously kissed him in front of so many people. He brought the microphone to his lips and bowed politely. “I-I..sorry...I was unconscious when I d-did that but his lips are so cute you know and—“ He was stammering, but he stopped as soon as he got another smack.

“Isn’t this the first time you two kissed in public?” The MC questioned without trying to hide his teasing grin.

“Y-Yeah,” Baekhyun stuttered, “My boyfriend—I mean Chanyeollie and I don’t like to show affection to the public—”

“But I do...” Chanyeol pouted, “Baekhyunnie is shy—”

“I am not shy!”

“Yes, you are!”

“You are always shy, not me!”

“You too!”

The MC laughed at the couple bickering while their fans were screaming at the top of their lungs for them being adorable.

“Everyone, this is the cute duo called CB-L (ChanBaek-Love)! They are a couple who makes songs together since they were classmates in junior high school. They are Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun!”


	2. Last Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you.  
> Twitter: @bohuchan

Chanyeol woke up from his sleep at the sound of his phone alarm and he quickly shut it off to not wake up his lover who was sleeping beside him quietly, and peacefully. He smiled as he stared at his back facing him then leaned to kiss the crown of his head before getting up to take a quick shower.

He was the CEO of a company owned by his parents, so he would always wake up early for work. He would take a quick shower, dress up in his work uniform, and of course, cook breakfast because ‘ _it is important’_. His little husband always reminded him to have breakfast before leaving for work, and since he would always leave earlier than him, he would make sure to never forget to cook for his husband too. Two toasted slices of bread, bacons, and eggs.

“Love, I left yours on the table,” He said when he entered the bedroom then chuckled at the no response. He approached him slowly to give him a kiss on his forehead, whispering, “Love you...”

Afterward, he left the bedroom and walked downstairs only to see the maids cleaning and decorating the living room with beautiful flowers. That sight lit up his face. “Did he tell you to do that?” He wondered.

The maid, whom Chanyeol asked, blinked her eye then glanced at the other maids before nodding her head. “Y-Yeah, sir!” She answered as she picked out one dead flower from the pot she was holding, “They die quickly even when we take care of them every day—”

“I always buy him more, don’t worry,”

“N-No, that’s not—”

“Goodbye,” And their boss left the house after giving them a small smile.

“That didn’t work,” The maid said, and everyone sighed in unison before going back to work.

Chanyeol drove to the company slowly and safely then parked his car in the parking lot when he arrived. The employees and employers always greeted him with a smile as soon as they saw him walking past them to the elevator looking handsome and lively as ever. There were a few gossips about him here and there, but he could not care less about them.

“Mr. Park!” Just when he reached the floor where his office was, he heard someone calling him from far, but he ignored it. He entered his office and sat on his place behind the desk then looked up with a smile expecting the door to open, greeted by the woman who was shouting his name.

“My assistant looks energetic as ever!”

“Ha ha! Your assistant won’t be able to speak after if you keep ignoring her,” His assistant said, rolling her eyes at him while placing the files on his table, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Sooyoung,”

“It’s Ms. Choi, sir!”

“Shouldn’t we drop the formality—”

“I think not, sir.”

“Okay.”

“How’s your husband?” Sooyoung changed the topic, glancing between his face and the pile of papers left on the table since last week. Some of them were untouched, she noticed.

“He’s fine, thank you for asking,” Chanyeol replied, eyes not leaving the documents he was _trying_ to on.

“What about y-you, sir?”

“If he’s fine then I’m fine too!”

She nodded her head slowly, not moving or looking away from him. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door, and it opened after Chanyeol allowed them in. A young lady entered and bowed politely before taking the seat in front of the desk when Sooyoung told her to.

“I’m Bae Joohyun, I came to discuss the plans—”

“Just a second,” Chanyeol cut her off and she nodded right away, fidgeting on her seat at the awkward silence in the office.

Sooyoung noticed her discomfort, so she decided to speak to her. “I’m his assistant,” She introduced herself with a kind smile that comforted the guest who then smiled back.

Joohyun’s eyes darted all over the place, seeing how spacious and plain the office was, but then her eyes stopped at one picture frame placed on the desk. A picture of the CEO hugging another good-looking man and they both looked happy. People told her that he was single, so she was surprised to see this lovely photo.

“Is he your lover, sir?” Her eyes widen at the realization that she had spoken her mind, “Um s-sorry it’s n-none of my—”

“Yes, his name is Baekhyun. My precious husband,” Chanyeol answered immediately, now leaving his work to stare at the photo. “That reminds me,” He took out his phone from his pocket and opened the ‘Messages’ to send a text to his husband, “I forgot to send him some cheesy pickup lines.”

Joohyun blinked her eyes in confusion.

“His husband loves it,” Sooyoung explained.

“Sooyoung, I need you to buy a bouquet,” Chanyeol requested while he was still busy typing in his phone.

“Like always... and send them to your house?”

“Yeah, do it now!”

“Ms. Bae, please follow me.”

Up to this time, Joohyun remained lost, but got up from her seat and followed the assistant anyways. They left the office together, walking away in silence. “We’ll discuss the plans together,” Sooyoung spoke first after letting out a deep sigh, “He’s pretty occupied right now…”

“He’s someone who puts his husband first before work, isn’t it?” Joohyun questioned curiously.

“Mmm…”

“Does he do this every day?”

“What?” The assistant now had a puzzled expression written on her face.

“You said ‘like always’ so I assumed he does it every day...”

“Oh! Yeah, right, because his husband loves flowers,”

“Aww~” Joohyun cooed, “That’s sweet, Mr. Park really loves him!”

“He loves him like _crazy_!”

When the night came, Chanyeol left the company almost the last one. He hurried back home to see his husband after a long day at work. As usual, the maids greeted him when they saw him running upstairs to his bedroom. The first thing he saw once he entered the bedroom was the untouched food he cooked this morning placed on the small round table in front of the king-sized bed. Also, the bouquet he requested was placed right next to his sleeping beauty.

He approached the bed and sat down on his knees on the floor beside his lover whose beautiful smile never left his face; he was angelic. There was a fresh tear on his cheek, so he used his thumb to wipe it away. “Do you like the flowers I bought today?” He asked him softly while caressing his cold cheek, “Today was tiring! Sooyoung wants to see you again, she asked about you…”

On the other hand, a maid opened the door of the bedroom when she heard him talking no stop; everyone was worried. Her master was seated on the floor right next to the spot on the bed where his husband used to sleep on. He kept chatting, kissing, and touching no one but air for almost a _month_ now.

“He’s still in denial,” She said as she heard footsteps behind her; other maids joining her to check on their master.

“His h-husband d-died *sob* last month...” Another maid whispered while crying, “Mr. Byun is n-no *sob* longer here…”

“We’ll take the flowers and food when he falls asleep,”

“Okay, let’s leave him alone now...” She closed the door quietly and walked downstairs with the others.

The house had been lifeless and lonely ever since Baekhyun died in a terrible car accident. No colorful flower could fix the dimness of the house because, in the end, they would die too. It was no strange to the maids that every flower brought to home would die fast; the person who loved and care for them was no longer alive...

Chanyeol’s last memories of his little husband were seeing him asleep after returning home one night and was still sleeping when he woke up the next morning for work. Then later, Baekhyun left him on read when his car crashed—the last thing he read was the /last/ pick up line from Chanyeol...

_“I think I can die happy now because I've just seen a piece of heaven.”_


	3. Math + Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you.  
> Twitter: @bohuchan

“Jongin, 20% of 2 is equal to…?”

“Um...0.4?”

“Correct! Sehun, If Log 4 (x) = 12, then log 2 (x / 4) is...?”

“Why do I get hard—”

“Answer me!”

“Uh...0.4?”

“WRONG! Keep standing!”

Sehun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest while standing in his place. The same thing every day in math class, yawning from the beginning until the end of the class when the bell rings.

Mr. Byun Baekhyun was their strict math teacher who would always wear a serious expression, constantly shouting and giving them thousands of homework. The type of a teacher that no one liked...probably.

“Since Sehun wasn’t able to answer the question, I’m giving you a test!” Baekhyun said causing everyone to whine and groan in frustration.

“B-But we have so many tests!” Sehun complained with a deep pout on his lips.

“You have no right to complain when you have never answered my questions right!”

“Well, hello~” The girls immediately squealed when another teacher entered the class grinning—and that their math teacher could never do except for being grumpy every day.

“Mr. Chanyeol, hi!” A little girl waved her hand at him while smiling and he did the same to her.

“Mr. Park, it’s not your class, yet!” Baekhyun spoke, glaring at him madly.

“I heard them whining, I got worried,” Chanyeol responded as he was leaning on the door frame and staring at him. “Don’t be too strict on them...” He smirked.

“It’s none of your business!” Baekhyun grumbled.

“11 O’clock, okay?”

“Just leave already!”

“Goodbye, everyone!” The tall handsome teacher showed his one last bright grin to the students, who were watching their _another_ daily weird exchange, before leaving the class and added, “You too, Baekhyun!” with a wink.

Baekhyun cleared his throat once he left, murmuring, “Whatever...”

Before 11 O’clock, Baekhyun was in the math teachers’ room discussing with everyone about some matters. When the bell rang, he glanced over the scattered papers on his table for the last time before leaving the room after _lying_ saying that he was going to the toilet.

Instead, he went to a different room that belonged to the science teachers. He nervously stood behind the door, hoping that no one was inside, but _him_. He would lose his only job if he got caught being _touchy_ with another teacher; having a relationship with another teacher was not allowed in this school.

“Why are you standing here?” Baekhyun jumped at the sound of someone whispering in his ear behind him. He immediately turned around, glaring at the man standing too close to him, “Chanyeol, don’t get too close when we are in the hallway!”

“Okay okay, I know, now get inside,” Chanyeol said as he raised his arm to show him the brown paper bag he was holding. “I bought the food!”

“No one’s inside?” Baekhyun whispered nervously while holding the knob with a sweaty hand, leaning onto the door to check if there was anyone inside.

He heard the other chuckling, “Nope, no one.”

“O-Okay…” He opened the door quietly, but just in case, he peaked first before going in after making sure that _really_ no one was inside—just being extra careful.

Chanyeol shut the door with his leg after going in next then placed the bag on his desk. He turned around to face the shorter while speaking, “I canceled my class today—” However, Baekhyun was quick to cut him off by surprising him with a lingering kiss. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled away first to press their foreheads together, “Missed me?”

“Y-Yeah,” Baekhyun pouted and circled his arms around his neck, gazing up at him with loving eyes. “So much...” He added.

“I missed you too,” Chanyeol responded in the same sweet tone then leaned to nuzzle their noses together while both were smiling to each other lovingly. “Aren’t Science and Math compatible?”

“Again?” The shorter laughed and pushed him away, “Do you have to always say that?”

“Because it always makes you laugh!” Chanyeol winked at him, loving the eye smile his lover had, “Your students will be surprised when they see your smile...”

Baekhyun snorted while pulling a chair closer to the other’s desk, “Let’s just start eating...”

“You should start smiling to your students.” The taller suggested as he unpacked the food he bought on his table.

“They still get perfect scores, why does it matter?”

“Yes, they do but smiling makes them feel less scared~”

“They’re not scared!”

“They are, except for Sehun, your nephew...”

Baekhyun frowned at the mention of his nephew’s name who had always been disobedient to him. “I’m trying to help him, but he doesn’t listen to me!”

“He’s a kid, be easy with him.”

He let out a long deep sigh while thinking about what his boyfriend just said. He liked teaching, yet he lacked in knowing how to get along with his students. Also, he was aware that they dislike his classes...or his entire existence.

“The derivative of my love for you is 0 because my love for you is constant.”

He snapped out from his thoughts and faced his boyfriend with a disgusted look on his face, “Babe, where did you learn that stupid pick up line?”

“Is it bad?” Chanyeol wondered even though he knew himself that it was since he could not hold back his laughter, “I took it from the internet.”

“So bad!” Baekhyun ended up laughing anyway. He found it cute whenever his boyfriend came up with new jokes and pickup lines to say to light up the mood. There was no one else other than him that could make him laugh like this.

“Let’s just start eating,” The taller leaned to kiss his forehead before they begin eating their food.

On the next day, the math class was the same as the other past classes until Baekhyun decided to try his boyfriend’s method.

‘Smile’

As everyone was busy trying to solve the equations written on the board, Baekhyun had been massaging his face with his hands slowly to prepare himself. “Class,” He began speaking, “You did very well today!” And he _smiled_.

That smile looked like someone was pointing a gun at his head asking him to do the last thing he would ever want to do as a teacher. Nonetheless, he failed to give them a _nice_ smile.

“T-Teacher, are you okay?” A girl asked in a stutter with tears in her eyes, creeped out by her teacher who was trying to smile for them at least once.

“Don’t force yourself to smile,” Sehun shouted while smirking, “It’s ugly, just say you hate us!”

Baekhyun dropped his forced smile and scoffed, “You’re going to stay here and do your homework ten times!”

“Ugh...” His nephew groaned as the others snickered at him.

Baekhyun regretted attempting to do it. He would never understand how his boyfriend has always seen his smile differently. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was outside the class watching and eavesdropping from the beginning, trying to suppress his giggles.

By the end of the class, Sehun was sitting on his chair alone while watching his teacher preparing the homework for him to do. “I saw you kissing the science teacher,” He bluntly said, stopping him from writing on the board, “I won’t tell anyone about it if you canceled my punishment...”

Baekhyun turned around and narrowed his eyes at him, “You’re threatening me?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Okay, I’ll let you go,” Sehun jumped in joy then skipped on his way outside the class. The teacher started giggling once he left, “A kid just threatened me without evidence...”


	4. Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you.  
> Twitter: @bohuchan

Baekhyun never expected that one day his parents would want him to marry a stranger. Yes, his parents ‘planned’ to force him to marry someone he did not know, and they were not going to tell him who they were; he had to meet them in person first. However, he had no intention of getting married in his early twenties, he was not ready to be committed to someone, not when he was in love with his neighbor, childhood friend, and best friend, Chanyeol.

On the same night, he had decided that he would run away, but he could not do it without telling his best friend first, the person he trusted the most. To his surprise, Chanyeol had also planned to do the same thing – to run away – for some reason he did not know, yet.

“W-What?” Baekhyun sat on his bed, letting out a gasp while holding his phone to his ear, “What do you mean you were actually planning to run away?”

“You see,” Chanyeol spoke on the other end of the line, “Something happened…and I want to run away…with you, so…”

Baekhyun wanted to coo at him, scream at his face, and tell him that he loved him so much to the point that he could never run away without him and live alone, but he couldn’t – he could never allow his best friend to know about his feelings; he was scared that his confession would ruin their friendship…forever.

“Let’s run away now,” He said while getting up to pace around in his bedroom, trying to think of what important items he should bring with him then when they finally escape, he could ask him why he wanted to run away too, “I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

“Baek, wait a second…” He stopped walking. “W-What is it?” He asked him in a nervous tone.

“You didn’t tell me why you want to run away, is there a reason?”

“Uh…not-not really…”

“I’ve been with you since we were babies, literally, I know if you’re lying.”

Baekhyun cursed under his breath. What he said was true. He let out a long sigh and squeezed his phone tightly. “Well…” He started.

“Well…?” His friend repeated his word, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“I…um…someone…me…” He heard a chuckle causing him to stop and frown, “D-Don’t laugh!”

“You’re cute when you stutter!”

“No, I’m not! Shut up!” He huffed, cheeks turning red at being called ‘cute’ by his crush.

“You’re the cutest!” It really looked like Chanyeol only wanted to tease him,

“You’re just teasing me! You always like to tease me—”

“No, I don’t—Well, yes, I actually do like teasing you, but you sound really cute when you stutter!”

“I hate you!”

I love you. Chanyeol wanted to tell him, but he laughed instead. If only he knew his best friend had been in love with him for years, like him, and wanted to tell him the same three words. “So, tell me the truth now…”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, dropping himself on his bed again, preparing his heart before he could finally announce to him the unexpected ‘truth’. “My parents want me to get married to someone, they refuse to tell me who, though,” He said, and it turned quiet, the only thing he could hear was his loud beating heart. “Y-Yeol?” He stuttered, taking a quick look at his phone’s screen to check if it was still on – and it was.

“They said that?” Chanyeol finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“Yeah…?” Baekhyun nodded, looking a bit confused and worried.

“To be honest with you, I’m also running away because my parents told me the same thing, they want me to marry someone they refuse to tell me who…”

He remained silent for almost a minute after hearing what his best friend said. Their parents wanted them to get married to…? His heart was racing as he thought of one possible answer. What if their parents wanted them to get married to each other? 

“When did they tell you, you’re going to meet that someone?” He asked curiously, trying to not sound shaky.

“Tomorrow…afternoon…” Chanyeol replied slowly, having the same thoughts as him.

“Same here…” Baekhyun whispered, holding his breath.

…

…

…

…

…

“Um…” He heard Chanyeol clearing his throat as he played with the hem of his shirt nervously, afraid of what he was going to say next after figuring out their parents’ plan. “So…”

“S-So…?”

“Do you still want…want to run away?” Chanyeol stammered his question.

“Do you?” Baekhyun asked back then bit his lower lip.

“No, I won’t…” His answer made him sigh in relief, eyes shimmering with tears.

“I w-won’t too…”

“I’m glad.” He could also feel his best friend grinning right now, he could imagine his dimple smile.

“Chanyeol, I—”

“No,” Chanyeol quickly cut him off, “Tomorrow, tell me tomorrow when I see you…”

Baekhyun smiled. “Okay, see you tomorrow, good night,” Once the other responded with the same words, he hung up and lied on his bed feeling so contented.

Not wanting to run away anymore was like saying ‘yes’ to marriage.


	5. Sticky note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thank you.  
> Twitter: @bohuchan

“You always think people at school hate you,” Jongdae grumbled as he wrote something on a yellow sticky note paper, standing a bit far from his friend to not let him see.

Baekhyun and his friends went to the lockers after he lost in a game that he played with them, so he had to do this _cruel_ punishment — stick a note on your forehead without knowing what’s written on it during the whole lunch break.

“Please don’t write something weird,” Baekhyun said and chewed on his bottom lip while watching his two friends, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, with worried eyes. They were whispering to each other, glancing at him every second, and snickering, which made him feel even more anxious. “Or b-bullies will laugh at me.” He continued in a stutter.

“They bully you once and disappear,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “I bet they’re just trying to get your attention.”

‘Why would they want my attention?’ Baekhyun wondered then shook his head to stop thinking about it because most of the time, people would laugh at him whenever he stuttered, so there was no way someone would be interested in him.

His negative thinking increased his nervousness. “Punch me if you hate me.” He heard Jongdae say with a smirk on his face, proudly writing that on the sticky note. “Everyone will punch me!” Baekhyun whined, starting to panic as he looked at the students walking past them, hoping no bully was around.

Kyungsoo approached him with the sticky note when they were done. “Don’t touch!” He warned, slowly and carefully sticking the note on the loser’s forehead making sure it would not fall until the end of the twenty minutes break. “Now, let’s walk!” He grinned, but it instantly dropped when Baekhyun shook his head, “Come on, Baek, we have got your back!”

“If you really have my back you wouldn’t be writing this,” Baekhyun muttered while getting pushed by his two friends to start walking. Strangely, no one came to punch him, not even his bullies who read the note and kind of laughed or mocked him? He could not tell. Nonetheless, his heart started to calm down, feeling less nervous than before.

Then there he came. Most of the students began to squeal as soon as the school’s president showed up with three guards walking behind. Chanyeol, a young prince, the only prince in the school, popular with the girls and boys, always looking serious and… _approaching_ him.

‘Wait a second...’

Baekhyun felt a rush of panic within him, not expecting the ‘prince’ to be the one to _punch_ him. But also, he had seen the _hatred_ in his eyes whenever they made eye contact before. So cold, so emotionless.

He squeezed his eyes shut when the tall prince stopped in front of him, and the next thing that happened was definitely not what he expected nor had ever expected at all. There was a pair of lips pressing into his lightly as an innocent peck. As the other pulled away, he opened his eyes wide and saw red cheeks instead of an expressionless face – the prince was blushing and looking at him with _softness_ and _adoration_.

“I’ll talk to you later.” His deep voice echoed in Baekhyun’s ears, watching him walk away with his guards like he was the only one in the hallway, just to avoid the looks in everyone’s face.

“W-What did you write?” He asked in a whisper, his hand placed on his chest where his heart was beating rapidly and eyes not looking away from where the prince disappeared at.

“K-Kiss me if you like me...” Jongdae replied, still as stunned as Kyungsoo and the other students who had their mouth gaped after what they had witnessed.

After that incident, everyone in the school talked about it and Baekhyun found out that his friends wrote “Kiss me if you like me” on the sticky note which meant Chanyeol, the prince charming, liked him.

Wonderful.

“What if you wrote ‘Kiss me if you like me’ and no one kisses me?”

“Uh…that’s fine? That means no one likes you and I don’t think it’s a problem?”

Baekhyun groaned at Jongdae’s reply and punched his arm lightly, “Bullies will make fun of me!”

Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh. “They won’t because someone did kiss you!” He retorted, rolling his eyes at his _lucky_ friend.

The three were waiting in the middle of the school’s ground arguing about what happened a month ago when Baekhyun lost a game and had to walk in the hallway with a sticky note on his forehead.

Which also changed his life drastically...in a positive way.

“Oh look, Prince charming has graced us with his presence~” Jongdae sarcastically said as the prince entered the gate with his guards looking charming and dazzling as always as if there were stars around him, making him look brighter than anyone else.

As soon as Baekhyun heard what his friend said, he turned around to stare at _his_ prince, Chanyeol, approaching him with a grin on his face almost blinding to his eyes. He was just so gorgeous, and he wanted to hug him right now in front of every jealous student. Jealous at the fact that he was dating a prince! A real prince!

“Good morning,” Chanyeol greeted them all except his eyes were on his lover only. Once he stood in front of him, he leaned to kiss his lips then his forehead softly, smiling upon hearing him greet back excitedly with a cute smile and crinkled eyes that showed affection for HIM, for someone else.

“Ew look at their eyes,” Kyungsoo remarked in a whisper to his other single friend about the couple exchanging ‘weird’ looks, but it was just a look of love that they could never understand; so they chose to make fun of them instead.

“He’s complaining about the sticky note, but he got himself a lover, a prince, in the end,” Jongdae complained, crossing his arms across his chest while narrowing his eyes at the couple being engrossed in each other as if he and Kyungsoo were invisible. However, the whole world was invisible, not just the two.

“Would you like to visit my home tonight?” Chanyeol asked, finally taking his eyes off his lover to look at the other two.

“We’re going to have dinner and look around…maybe?” Baekhyun paused a little and Chanyeol nodded his head, confirming what he said.

“Dinner? Dude, do you need to ask?” Kyungsoo snorted, “Of course!”

“That’s great—“

“Food for five because I eat for two, me and my stomach,” Jongdae added leaving the prince confused and his little one whispered to him to ignore what his ‘idiot’ friend said.

After planning for tonight, Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked away first — more like Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol with him to leave his friends before they could say more embarrassing stuff to his prince. Most of the time the prince could not understand them anyway.

“Look at them being disgustingly cute together!” Kyungsoo hissed, watching the couple walk away followed by the guards.

“Where’s my sugar daddy?!!!” Jongdae cried.

“He’ll come to you soon…”

“You mean the same creepy janitor will chase my ass!”

“Ha, you deserve it!”


	6. Most Hated X Clumsiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would’ve thought that the most hated guy at school would date the clumsiest one? Chanyeol and Baekhyun are not the most perfect match, they said, but they do love each other more than anyone could imagine.  
> “Pup, give me a kiss.”  
> “B-But Mongryong is at home!”  
> “No-Babe, I meant you!”
> 
> [ A collection of short stories about these two ]

**PART 1**

“Yo, Chanyeol!” Chanyeol turned his head and questioningly looked at Jongin, his best friend, who came to stand next to him with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Are you sure about him?” Jongin asked in a whisper, pointing directly at Baekhyun sitting right in front of them, reading a book about puppies while eating like a kid – the sauce was dripping off his sandwich, the tip of his nose had dry sauce on it too and there were bread crumbs around his mouth.

“I’m going to kill you,” Chanyeol whispered back while glaring at him, he had those threatening eyes, but his friend was not even scared of him.

“He’s the dumbest person I’ve ever seen!” The latter groaned when he got pulled down by his collar, startling the students in the class thinking they would get into a fight in here.

“No violence, Chanyeol~” Baekhyun whined with a pout on his face. He was the only one who was not startled by them, but rather mad at his boyfriend acting this way.

“I…I was just dusting his clothes.” The taller stammered, letting go of his friend and pushing him away, making him hit the table behind him.

Ignoring his groan and swears, he brought his attention back to his little boyfriend eating his food with crinkled eyes filled with happiness. He could give all his food to him because he loved watching him eat. Instead, if he could, he wanted to eat his round pink cheeks. He did try to bite his cheek once but earned a smack on his face; it was painful!

“Do you know that you look adorable when eating?” He asked, leaning a bit forward with a teasing smirk, wanting to get rid of his desk that was separating them to kiss his boyfriend.

Baekhyun stopped munching on his food once he heard his comment. “No, I’m not!” He denied it, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

“You remind me of mochi; I want to eat you!”

He gasped, “You can’t, that’s horrible!”

Meanwhile, Jongin was sitting on someone’s desk, scrunching his nose, and squeezing his eyebrows at the couple having a playful argument, which his friend enjoyed the most.

They were the weirdest combination, no one believed that the two were dating at first. Even him.

* * *

**PART 2**

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun stopped walking in the middle of an empty hallway when he heard his name being called out by Jongin who was running towards him, looking serious. “W-What?” He stuttered, stepping a few steps back when the other stood in front of him, holding a hand up – meaning 'wait for a second' – and breathed heavily.

After a few moments, Jongin took one last deep breath before placing his hands on the other’s shoulders, making him jump a little. “You,” He began speaking, narrowing his eyes at him. “Did you do it with Chanyeol?”

“D-Do what?”

“The thing you do with your boyfriend alone!”

“No!” Baekhyun pushed him away and hugged his notebook, “I won’t let you copy my homework! I did not allow him to do it too! It’s bad!”

Jongin was dumbfounded by his answer, “I don’t mean that! How dumb and innocent can you be?!”

“I’m not dumb!” The shorter snapped at him then ran away in a speed of light, leaving the latter standing alone and confused.

...

...

...

“They didn’t do it…” He muttered under his breath while unlocking his phone to check the date. “They’ve been together for a year now! How can a wild animal like Chanyeol have self-control?!” He was amazed. This was none of his business, but he was a curious cat…or a _curious bear_.

* * *

**PART 3**

“Chanyeol, what’s this?” Baekhyun asked his boyfriend as he was checking himself in the mirror, touching the dark red spot on his neck that looked like a... bruise. “O-Oh my god, I hit myself!” He panicked when he realized that he somehow hurt himself while he was asleep.

“Hey...” Chanyeol stopped whatever he was doing to go and hug him from behind then kissed the spot on his neck softly, “That’s a love bite, a hickey.”

“L-Love?”

“Yeah, it means you belong to me.”

The smaller awed in response, his face then glowed with happiness and his lips stretched into a big smile. A mark from his boyfriend? He would cherish it forever. “I’ll make sure it stays forever!” He told him.

His comment made his boyfriend chuckle; it was cute. “It fades away though.”

Baekhyun pouted.

“But I can give you another one when it’s gone!”

His face glowed again.

After that, they prepared themselves in a hurry since they were late for school. It was another normal day, doing the same routine from home to school until PE class started...

“Did you hurt yourself?” The teacher asked when Baekhyun passed by him but stopped as soon as he heard him speak. He blinked his eyes at the teacher’s finger pointing somewhere at him then realized that he was talking about the ‘love bite’.

“N-No...” His cheeks were painted red, recalling what he did with his boyfriend last night and gave him a ‘gift’— a love bite. “My boyfriend did this—“

“It’s a bug bite!” Chanyeol immediately showed up from behind, interrupting him, placing a hand over his shoulder and smiling innocently at the teacher who was now giving him a suspicious look.

“B-Bug...” They looked at Baekhyun whose face lost its color after knowing that his boyfriend _lied_ to him. “A b-bug sucked my blood!” He exclaimed causing everyone at the field to turn and watch them.

“No, babe—“

“You LIED to me!” Baekhyun cried and covered his neck, “You told me it’s a love bite—“

“Calm down!” Chanyeol tried pulling him for a hug to calm him and keep him quiet, but Baekhyun pushed him and ran away, disappearing from his sight. “Damn, he runs too quickly!” He hissed before leaving too, hoping he could find him even though he knew his boyfriend was good at hiding.

The teacher was puzzled following what happened in front of him.

“Did I hear it right?” He jumped when Jongin appeared next to him. “H-Hear what?”

“Love bite?” Jongin repeated what Baekhyun said and the teacher nodded, confirming that, indeed, he heard it right.

“THEY FINALLY DID IT!”

* * *

**PART 4**

“What’s the most frustrating moment you’ve ever had?” Jongin asked, staring at his friend with eyes filled with curiosity as he was sitting next to him near a tree behind the school’s building while Baekhyun went to the teachers’ office. ”With Baekhyun,” He added.

Chanyeol hummed in response thinking of one particular moment he had at the beginning of their _relationship_. He remembered how he almost cried when he returned home after that moment. “When I dated him for a month, showering him with gifts and buying him food then one day, he came to me with a stupid nerd and told me he’s his first boyfriend…”

“WHAT?!” Jongin gaped at him, “He was dating two guys, you and him, at the same time? Damn…”

Chanyeol looked at him blankly and pointed at his head, “Use Baek’s mindset.”

...

...

His mindset?

The other thought for a while, forcing his brain to think like him... then something came to his mind. He burst out laughing, rolling on the ground, and kicking the air with his feet. “H-He meant Boy FRIEND!” He said between his laughter.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol kicked his head then turned as soon as his boyfriend returned, smiling adorably. “Pup!” He opened his arms and Baekhyun sat on his laps right away, hugging him and tucking his head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m leaving,” Jongin stood and winked at his friend, “Boyfriend~”

When he heard that, Baekhyun pulled away from the hug with a frown, “I thought we’re supposed to have one boyfriend only!”

“Yes, but he meant ‘friend’—“

“You told me I can’t—”

Jongin had already escaped.

* * *

**PART 5**

“Monggie!” Chanyeol squealed when Mongryong, the cutest corgi, ran around him playfully, happy to see him back. He picked him up, went upstairs to Baekhyun’s room and entered seeing his boyfriend doing his homework at his desk. “Baby, I missed you!” He sang while placing Mongryong down so he could wrap his long arms around his cute boyfriend.

“I’m busy, can you play with Monggie?” Baekhyun requested without giving him a face.

Chanyeol sighed and went to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Mongryong to join him. Fifteen minutes passed since he came to his place and his boyfriend did not look at him nor spare him a glance. He was lying on the bed playing with Mongryong who was sitting on his stomach. “Pup, give me a kiss...” He whispered, but it was enough for Baekhyun to hear so he turned his head with a pout.

“Can’t you see I’m busy—“ Baekhyun cut himself off when he saw him kissing his dog instead. His face flushed red as he went back to study after realizing that he was not speaking to him. How embarrassing.

If only he knew Chanyeol actually meant him and he was just teasing him. Seeing him flustered made him laugh inside. It was cute!

* * *

**PART 6**

[phone texting] sns au special on twitter.

Baekhyun: Chanyeol

Baekhyun: Yeol

Chanyeol: Mmmm

Baekhyun: Love you

Chanyeol: Love you too

.

Baekhyun: Channnyyeeolllll

Chanyeol: Baekkkhhyyuunnn

Baekhyun: hehe

Baekhyun: 🙈 

Chanyeol: 🙈 

Baekhyun: Love you!!

Chanyeol: Love you too!!

.

Baekhyun: Love you

Baekhyun: Love you

Baekhyun: Love you

Baekhyun: Love you

Baekhyun: Love you

Baekhyun: Love you

Chanyeol: Wow that’s a lot

Chanyeol: I’m full and happy

Chanyeol: Love you too! 😍

Baekhyun: 💕💞💓💗💖💘💝

.

Baekhyun: Do you love me?

Baekhyun: 🥺 

Chanyeol: Of course I do!

Chanyeol: Is something wrong?

Chanyeol: Did I do anything wrong?

Baekhyun: No no

Baekhyun: I’m just asking

Baekhyun: I love you

Chanyeol: You don’t say that often, so I’m surprised

Chanyeol: Love you too ❤️ 

.

Baekhyun: I LOVE YOU

Baekhyun: ❤️❤️❤️ 

Chanyeol: Babe

Baekhyun: What 🥺 

Baekhyun: Why didn’t you say you love me too?

Chanyeol: I love you too

Chanyeol: But why do you keep saying it after every hour?

Baekhyun: So we don’t fall out of love 😭💔 

Chanyeol: But I’ll still love you even if you don’t say it, I mean you can say but not after every hour

Baekhyun: Jongin told me that if I don’t say it every time or every hour or minute, you will hate me and break up with me!!!

Baekhyun: I don’t want that 😭😭😭

Baekhyun: He said saying I love you 100 times a day will make us stay together forever

Baekhyun: So you need to say it 50 times

Baekhyun: And I’ll do 50 too

Baekhyun: This way we won’t break up

Baekhyun: Okay? 🥺 

.

Chanyeol: JONGIN

Chanyeol: YOU FUCKING ASS SHIT

Jongin: I AM SORRY

Jongin: I WON’T TALK TO HIM AGAIN

* * *

**PART 7**

"Chanyeol always calls you Pup, what do you call him?" Jongin, the nosiest person on earth, asked while leaning on the sofa, wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun who was sitting on the other edge waiting patiently for the food.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun answered confidently.

"I meant a nickname."

"Um...Chanyeol...?"

Jongin gasped, "You seriously don't have a nickname for him?"

"N-No..." Baekhyun shook his head, looking a bit confused as to why the other was too shocked about it.

There was nothing written on his face that said he was lying, but Jongin was still not convinced by his answer. There was no way he would call 'Chanyeol' all the time, he thought. There must be a nickname, probably embarrassing or funny to say it in front of him, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Mmmm I'm excited about what Chanyeol is going to cook for us!" Baekhyun broke the silence when he smelt food coming from the kitchen where his boyfriend was at. They planned to eat and study together at Chanyeol's apartment. While Chanyeol was busy, Jongin decided to sit and chat with Baekhyun about random stuff; getting to know him more.

"So, what's your favorite food?" Jongin asked a different question.

"It's hard to choose one food."

"Then your favorite snack? Or dessert?"

Baekhyun did not wait for a second to answer that. "Cookie!" He beamed.

Jongin was surprised by his loud answer; he must really love cookies.

"Yes, babe?!"

But he did not expect his friend to answer from the kitchen.

"No, I was talking to Jongin!" Baekhyun responded as he was giggling and hugging a cushion, seemingly happy about his boyfriend acknowledging his _nickname_. He faced the other again, who had a grimaced expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He pouted, looking concerned.

"That's his nickname?" Jongin questioned in disbelief causing the smaller to blush, realizing that Chanyeol's new nickname was no longer a secret.

"Oh…Hey, toasted Cookie!!"

"Shut up, Jong Shit!!"

* * *

**PART 8**

Why was Chanyeol the most hated guy at school?

He constantly joked around with the teachers in class and sometimes he would get detention for everyone. He was the worst. Plus, guys love to gang up on him and make him look like the bad guy, so he would always return home injured terribly.

Why was Baekhyun known as the clumsiest guy at school?

He was always seen tripping everywhere, carrying a pile of books to the library then dropping them here and there, eating messily, coming to school with slippers, helpings students who insult him and saying yes to everything.

How did they fall in love?

They were both classmates in their second year of high school, but they never talked to each other once. However, one day, Chanyeol had a huge fight with unknown third-year students at the rooftop; he could tell they were older because one had a 'senior' tag on his shirt. Nonetheless, he lost the fight and went down alone carefully, but he couldn't return to his class, not in this state—wounds everywhere, plus, a sprained ankle—so he sat down on the stair, leaning on the wall and sighing deeply.

That was when Baekhyun passed by and stiffened when he saw him.

Then their eyes met.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Chanyeol glared and hissed at him, "Never seen an injured guy?"

Baekhyun immediately ran away without saying a single word. "Go and make up a rumor, tell everyone I'm the bad guy!" Chanyeol shouted, hoping the other could hear him. He was frustrated after seeing him run away like everybody else despite him being the aggressive one. "A help would be nice," He mumbled, pulling out his phone to check the time; Jongin was having a test at this period, therefore he could not call him or text him to come.

"U-Um C-Chanyeol..." He startled upon seeing Baekhyun again, walking towards him nervously with a little box in his hand. It was his first time hearing him call his name, so he was surprised, also confused about why he was here.

"Why are you here?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Baekhyun did not answer his question, instead, he took the spot next to him and opened the colorful box which had so many band-aids with corgi prints on them.

Chanyeol quietly watched him stick five of them on his face without asking for his permission first. Not that he minded, he thought it was kind of adorable. "Why a corgi?" He asked a random question.

"Because I have a corgi at home," Baekhyun answered in a pout and placed a hand over his chest, "Monggie heals my heart, he's SO cute."

You are cute, Chanyeol wanted to say.

"You can come to my house if you want Monggie to heal all your pain."

"You're inviting a stranger? I might hurt you."

Baekhyun hummed in response, closed his little band-aid box, and placed it on the other's lap. Something about him was so comforting to Chanyeol; he wanted to cuddle him and feel his warmth. "Hmm...I-I can tell you're a good person..." He whispered in a stutter.

"You don't," Chanyeol snorted, his mouth curved into a smile, not being able to hold it back in front of him. The other was happy to see it, his puppy eyes twinkled as he smiled back.

"Come to my house and I'll let Monggie judge," Baekhyun said after getting up, dusting his pants while staring at his classmate excitedly. "No one is at home except for me and Monggie."

"Okay..." Chanyeol nodded his head at him and watched him walk away after saying goodbye. His heart felt something at that moment.

"Why is he so cute…and defenseless…?"

* * *

**PART 9**

"My back hurts, I'll lie down on the bed," Chanyeol said while dropping himself on his bed, groaning at his back pain after running outside for two hours because Mongryong refused to stay still. His boyfriend stayed at his place alone to _peacefully_ read a book without anyone bothering him. Chanyeol wanted to try to take Mongryong out for a walk by himself for the first time, but he did not expect to be the one dragged around. It was a disaster!

Baekhyun just came out from the bathroom and went to the bedroom right away. He left the door open so that Mongryong would not be left alone; he could hear him running around energetically which made him giggle.

"What's funny, chubby cheeks?" Chanyeol asked when he heard him giggle and he could not help but also smile; just seeing him smile would automatically make him smile too.

"Looks like our little guy had fun outside," Baekhyun answered, his smile never leaving his face as he climbed on the bed to join his boyfriend who was welcoming him with opened arms. He lay on top of him, getting a tight hug, a kiss on his head, and a hand running through his soft hair, making him sigh in content. It was relaxing.

"I want a kiss," Chanyeol whispered while pulling his chin up to look at his face, "French kiss me~"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and raised himself up a little bit to reach his face. He held his face—crying inside at how good looking his boyfriend was even up close—and they both stared at each other, lost in their eyes to the point that they didn't hear Mongryong coming inside, running, jumping, barking for a few seconds before leaving the room again. He leaned down and started kissing him all over his face; his cheeks, forehead, chin, eyes, eyebrows and lips while murmuring "10 hearts" in each kiss.

It was a little ticklish for Chanyeol who was enjoying it even though it was not a 'french' kiss that he asked for. "What do you call this kiss?" He asked when the other had stopped.

"Mmm..." Baekhyun thought for a while, tilting his head cutely. "Baekhyun's kiss!" That was the simplest name and Chanyeol still considered it cute. "Each kiss is ten hearts, heart means I love you, so the total is one hundred I love yous!"

Chanyeol's brain might have stopped working for a few seconds before he understood what he meant. "One hundred I love yous means we'll stay together forever," He added with a proud smile, earning a chuckle from him.

"According to philosopher Jongin, yes we will!"

They both laughed, remembering their friend, Jongin, who never stopped teasing and pranking them at school.

For the next few minutes in this comfortable silence, Baekhyun had his head on Chanyeol's chest, listening to his heartbeat, breathing his musky scent, and letting him play with his fingers. If he was able to tell what his boyfriend was thinking, he would know that Chanyeol was imagining a ring on his finger.

Chanyeol thought about it a million times; he loved his boyfriend a lot and he wanted them to take the next step in their relationship.

"What's on your mind?" He snapped out from his thoughts when the smaller spoke, interrupting him from thinking about their future together.

"About you being the most amazing person on earth!" He grinned while scrunching his nose where Baekhyun poked him lightly.

"We have a few weeks left before we start our college life."

"Don't remind me..."

"Is it because we won't be at the same college?" Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol groaned in annoyance and covered his face with his hand, pretending to cry. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."

"No need to exaggerate," Baekhyun pulled his hand away and pressed his lips on his jaw as a soft comforting kiss.

The taller now wanted more than a kiss. His big eyes filled with lust were staring at Baekhyun’s pink lips and their faces were inches apart before he pulled him down from his neck, first brushing their lips together then kissing him softly.

Baekhyun pulled away a little, whispering "W-What are we g-gonna do l-later?" between the kiss. He could not tell if he was warm, nearly melting, because of his cheeks that were heating up or because of a single kiss that had his head spinning.

Chanyeol kissed him hard to keep his pretty mouth quiet while he changed their position; now he was on top of him. He pulled away to allow them both to breathe before they continue kissing. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself after seeing his boyfriend gazing at him breathless with stars shining in his beautiful eyes and licking his red lips in the most sensual way even if he didn't mean it—That made him hard.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked in a husky tone, leaning to kiss his neck down to his exposed collarbone thanks to his huge shirt.

'You shouldn't have asked!' He could hear his brain screaming at him.

"We…We kiss and cud…cuddle more..." Baekhyun stammered in response.

Chanyeol smiled and stopped kissing him to look at his face, "And?"

"We eat outside..."

"Then we have...?" He was hoping he would get him.

"D-Dinner..." But not.

"And then?"

"We watch...minions."

"After that we...?" Still hoping…

"We...? What do you want to do?" Baekhyun decided to ask him back.

"S... It starts with the letter S," Chanyeol gave him a hint, staring at him with hopeful eyes.

His boyfriend thought for a minute then his eyes grew wide when he figured it out, "We sleep!"

He sighed deeply and smiled. "Sure." He was back _soft_.

* * *

**PART 10**

"Wasn't that fun?"

Baekhyun was impressed by the magician they just watched; they were walking around at the carnival when they finally got the time to hang out together after their exams. The countless stars in the night sky were not as bright as his wide pretty smile; he was glowing with excitement on this _special day_.

Chanyeol was as excited as him, he was relieved to see him happy as well. He could never get tired of hearing him talk about random things and seeing him clingy and smiley; his happiness was his after all.

"Do you want to play more?" Chanyeol asked while looking around to see if there was another non-scary ride since his boyfriend hated scary rides/games.

"Do you want to?" Baekhyun asked back then lowered his head to look at their hands holding and swinging together, "I prefer walking and chatting with you."

"Yeah, I prefer that too," Chanyeol squeezed his hand and walked with him somewhere else where few people were there. They were not far from the light and noises, there were trees and facing them was a big lake. They stood there staring at the starry sky's reflection in the water, making jokes and laughing about silly things they had done without each other at their college.

"You know...I feel so much better when I'm with you," Baekhyun confessed. If it was daylight, the other would definitely tease him for blushing just by saying that. "I keep thinking about you all the time..." He added.

Chanyeol was observing him. Even if it was dark, he could tell from his warm body temperature that he was blushing, plus, there were tears shimmering in his eyes. "Me too," He grabbed both of his hands and squeezed them, "I want to spend my entire life with you only..."

Baekhyun looked at him with a grin and nodded his head, "I feel the same way!"

"You do?"

"Yes! I d-do—what… what are you doing?" His heartbeat increased as the other stepped back and went down on one knee, taking out a black box from his jacket's pocket causing him to gasp lowly.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol began speaking by only saying his lover's name and he saw tears already streaming down his surprised face.

This was it.

This was the moment he was waiting for.

He opened the box and inside of it was a beautiful silver ring with one square cut diamond shining in the middle. Everything was sparkling on this wonderful night.

His tears were fighting to be released, but he held them back, not before saying the short speech that he prepared before their date.

"Do you remember the first time we spoke to each other?" He asked.

"Y-Yes..." Baekhyun nodded his head, sniffling.

"I was the bad guy at school, and you were the clumsiest one. Who knew we would be friends and eventually start dating?" Chanyeol smiled and looked at him straight in the eyes. "But at that time, when I looked into your eyes, I saw a reflection of us being happy together and I knew back then..." He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I knew you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." His eyes were pooled with tears as he finally proposed to him, "Baekhyun, my love, will you marry me?"

Baekhyun whined, murmuring "You're so unfair~" while wiping the tears away from his eyes. Now he knew why Jongin told him to take tissues with him _just in case._ He really needed a tissue to blow on. Also, he never guessed that this would happen tonight—His boyfriend managed to keep it a secret, and surprisingly, Jongin did not ruin it.

"The answer shouldn't be hard, it only has three letters," Chanyeol teased, making him laugh, "Should I spell it out for you?"

"You don't have to—"

"It starts with 'Y' then 'E'..." He smirked, "And an 'S'."

"Yes," Baekhyun giggled, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Chanyeol took out the ring and put it in his finger, smiling in satisfaction for getting a perfect size. He would be disappointed if it was either small or big, but thankfully, it wasn't. "Beautiful," He remarked while standing up again, holding and staring at his hand with the ring.

"Thank you, I love you," Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes to kiss his lips then pulled away to check his hand, "What about you?"

"Oh," The taller checked his pocket before pulling out a matching ring, "That's mine."

"Great, give me that!" His boyfriend took both the box and the ring, confusing him after watching him put his ring inside the box.

"Why?"

Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, "I'll propose to you too!"

"You don't need to—"

"But I want to!"

"Babe—"

"Shh!"

He went down on one knee while holding the box, "Chanyeol, my—"

"Oh no," Chanyeol waved his hand, feeling embarrassed. "You c-can tell me whatever you want l-later," He stuttered, his cheeks warming up.

"Fine," Baekhyun grinned, "Chanyeol, will you marry me?"

"Yes," The other answered in a heartbeat and his boyfriend put the ring for him.

"Now we kiss again!"

Chanyeol chuckled at his enthusiasm and pulled him up, kissing his lips like how he wanted. When they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, breathing softly and holding each other's hands tightly.

"We should've recorded this moment as a memory," Baekhyun whispered with pouty lips.

"Jongin did it for us,"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol turned and looked at the tree where there was a figure hiding behind it. "KIM JONG!" He called him out loudly causing him to jump and almost fall back on the grass.

"YOU SCARED ME!" Jongin yelled back and walked out from his hiding spot shocking Baekhyun.

"I told him to record this moment," Chanyeol explained while his friend was approaching them, eyes focused on his phone that he used to film them.

"Since when were you here?" The shorter asked in surprise.

"I came fifteen minutes ago, but don't worry, I wasn't stalking you guys," Jongin answered as he was typing on his phone then raised his head, looking at them with a smile, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks/Thank you." The couple thanked him, smiling back.

"What are you doing?" The taller asked, raising a brow at him for being entirely focused on his phone for some reason.

"I'm uploading this to yestube, it'll go viral!"

"Huh?"

"We could be on Allen show—"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASKING FOR PERMISSION FIRST!"

The end * heart *


	7. Creeping

When Baekhyun moved into a new house with his parents, the first thing he noticed was how there was always a shadow behind the curtain in his neighbor’s house—specifically behind the rusty window facing his bedroom’s window. He was certain it was a human shadow, except that no one lived there, his parents said.

One night, he returned home after hanging out with his friends for the whole day, feeling exhausted like he would almost pass out on the stairs, but he managed to reach his bedroom. Once he passed by his window, he froze, and his heart started beating rapidly in his chest. It had been a week since he moved here and saw the shadow every single night. This time, however, he was certain what he had seen was not a shadow, but a human.

He glimpsed a human staring at his bedroom’s window, if not him precisely. He was not sure whether he was hallucinating or not, or if he had gone mad from thinking that a human would show up in a house where no one lived in. And yet, in the spot his body refused to move from, he could see IT in the corner of his eyes that there was, indeed, someone staring at him.

He clenched his fists, gulped, and turned his head to his window then gasped as soon as he saw the black-haired guy, staring at him from behind his window, smiling at him and gesturing him to open the window. He was hesitant at first, but the guy looked harmless in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Or maybe because he was curious about the stranger, therefore he slowly stepped closer without taking his eyes off him and opened his window, giving the guy an awkward smile. “H-Hey...” The other was still able to hear him despite his low voice.

The stranger had his window opened already, so he waved his hand at him in response, “Hey, my name is Chanyeol and you are?”

“B-Baekhyun,” He answered then bit his lower lip before asking him, “D-Do you live there?”

“I come here for fun,” Chanyeol’s reply was odd.

‘So... he comes here to mess around only? In a house that doesn’t belong to him?’ Baekhyun thought in confusion, but even if he was curious, he could not ask him since it was none of business. “I’m going to sleep now, good night!” He lastly said before closing the window _without locking it_.

It was not because he was creeped out by him that he did not want to talk more, he was rather tired and needed to sleep early for school tomorrow. He got lazy after taking off his shirt only and did not bother himself to change, so he collapsed on his bed, face buried on his pillow.

Ten minutes later, his eyes twitched when he heard a _creaking_ sound coming from the window and his body shivered at the sudden coldness invading his bedroom. He assumed it was the strong wind that unlocked his window; hence he did not bother himself to close it back.

Fortunately, his mother, who would always worry about her only son, came to check on him and sighed upon seeing him sleeping topless in this cold night. She covered him with the blanket then turned, sighing at the window that was left wide open. With silent footsteps, she walked towards it and before closing it, she noticed the neighbor’s window was left open too—It was strange, but she ignored it. Lastly, she made sure the window was locked and covered with the curtain. “Good night, son.” Then she left the bedroom.

Since that day, Baekhyun would always see the same guy _waiting_ for him every night to chat from the window. He was not a bad guy, and Baekhyun kind of started to like him—He was funny, kind, sweet, and handsome too!

Chanyeol invited him to _his_ house too many times so they could play video games together—he had a game that Baekhyun had been wanting to play and could not afford it. Unfortunately, there was always someone preventing him from going. Like his friends inviting him over, his mother asking him to buy something, a party, a project, or an assignment. Chanyeol always looked sad and angry.

He could see it in his dark eyes that he was getting tired of all his _excuses_ , which he could not do anything to stop them. He tried inviting him over, but Chanyeol refused, saying that he would prefer it if he came to his house instead since it was bigger and more _fun_. He wished the nights with him would never end because he enjoyed chatting with him the most.

There was one thing that was bothering him, however. He disliked that feeling of discomfort for being watched when he was sleeping. Like that one night when he heard footsteps in his bedroom and the weight shifting in his bed then it was all gone right after his bedroom’s door opened where his mother came in to check on him, _every night,_ and lock his window—she reminded him so many times to lock it and yet, he would always forget.

Then one day at school he met a new friend, a classmate who turned out to be living in the same neighborhood and his name was Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo once asked him if he liked the place and Baekhyun answered saying it was okay except for the disturbing things he had been hearing since the time he moved in. His big eyes went even wider as he looked terrified then his next question came out in a stutter, “W-Where do you l-live exactly, Baek?”

How his face turned pale was concerning to Baekhyun, but he answered anyway, sounding confused. When Kyungsoo found out, he let out the loudest gasp in class scaring everyone, mostly the latter who was now frightened because of him and his exaggerated reaction. “W-What is it?”

“Baekhyun, do you leave your window uncovered? Since you've moved in?” Kyungsoo questioned in a serious tone, his eyes showing fear.

“Yeah, to let the sun in, but I haven’t left it covered ever since I met the guy whose name—”

“Don’t say his name!” Baekhyun raised a brow after getting cut off. “W-Why?” He asked.

“Baekhyun,” The other took his hands and held them tightly. “I’m starting to like you, but...” He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “You need to move the fuck out of that house!”

“But why?!?!” Baekhyun snatched his hands away, getting weirded out by the way his friend was acting. It was getting creepy.

Kyungsoo took a long deep breath before speaking, “There’s a student who has lived there alone for years. It was years later when the police found out that the missing students were all in his basement, including his parents! Baekhyun, he slept with the students and murdered them!” Baekhyun had goosebumps when he heard all of that, yet he was not sure if they were talking about the same person. “His name is Chanyeol,” He raised his head once he heard the name and he might have had forgotten how to breathe at that moment.

“People who had lived in your house sometimes had their children go missing,” Tears pooled in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he prepared himself to what he was about to tell him next.

“First, he watches his target behind the curtain-” Baekhyun gulped. “-If he’s interested, he shows himself to the target-” His heart was trembling in fear. “-And if he likes you, he’ll invite you to his house, and you should never go because you’ll never come out-” His face started to lose its color. “-And if you ever leave your window open-” Kyungsoo paused and Baekhyun held his breath. “He’ll sneak into your bedroom while you’re sleeping...”

After what he heard, Baekhyun did not wait for a second to try to convince his parents to move out again and find somewhere better. There was no way he could live there again knowing someone wanted to take his soul away—the guy did not want to play _games_ , he wanted to play with _blood_.

He was thankful that his mother always came to check on him because he knew, the night he met him was probably the night he was supposed to…die.


End file.
